Para Mi Siempre Es De Noche
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: Una Historia Que Demuestra Que El Amor Es Ciego


_**Los personajes que a continuación aparecerán no me pertenecen a mí, sino a genios del arte de la narración grafica que se tomaron la molestia de diseñarlos y crear la trama de sus historias, yo atrevidamente los tomaré prestados para escribir.**_

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**Este es un One-shot, inspirado en el video de "Para aunque no te pueda ver" se lo quiero dedicar Midori, Zenon, Minako, Mokona, Yuki, Miinaru, Naoko, Kouyi y Motoko, mis amigos a los que adoro y que me apoyan mucho con mis ficts.**_

_**A los lectores les pido que no me maten si queda mal hecho, y si les gustó pues que me lo digan**_

**PARA MÍ SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**Tiempo Actual**

En este sitio hace un frío de los mil demonios

-Tenten debe estar muy… nerviosa…las otras competidoras son…muy hábiles…sus rutinas son muy buenas-dice Hinata que esta sentada al lado mío -gomenasai…Neji oniisan-agrega luego con algo de pena

-No hay problema, sé a qué te refieres-le respondo para calmarla -Mejor te concentras en ver la competencia, sé que a Tenten le falta para salir, pero a ti te gustan estas cosas-agrego sólo para distraerla un poco, después de todo debe ser muy incomodo ver un torneo de patinaje sobre hielo al lado mío, pero no quiero que piense en eso, quiero que anime a Tenten lo mas que pueda.

Estoy bastante aburrido, sólo vine por Tenten pero me tengo que aguantar las demás presentaciones que no me importan ni un poco, jamás me han gustado estas competencias, aunque les aprendí a tener cierto apego luego de conocerla a ella, aun lo recuerdo bien.

**Recuerdos de Neji**

Era un día espantoso, más oscuro de lo habitual, en mi casa sólo estábamos mis muebles y yo, me levanté con tranquilidad de mi cama y di un par de pasos al cajón de la ropa, saqué una bolsa donde guardaba un conjunto y me dirigí al baño. Luego de arreglarme salí de mi residencia y me encaminé al café de enfrente

-Lo mismo de siempre-le dije a la camarera

-Como diga Neji-san -Dijo ella en tono alegre. Empecé a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que escuché a alguien aproximarse

-¡NEJI! ¿Cómo estas?-era la inconfundible voz de Naruto

-Bien ¿y tú?-le cuestioné, más por costumbre que por interés

-Bien, por cierto ¿estarás ocupado esta noche?-pregunta con su efusiva y en ocasiones molesta voz

-No-digo tajante

-Entonces está decidido. Vendrás con Hinata, una amiga y conmigo a una disco que abrieron hace poco…creo que Irán el _Teme_ y Sakura-chan también-me hubiera encantado negarme, pero que más daba, era mejor que quedarse en casa escuchando la radio.

Ya estábamos en la discoteca a la que me había invitado él esa tarde, sonaba música electrónica a todo volumen mientras que mi grupo de "amigos" charlaba animadamente. Ya habían llegado Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, pero mi prima y su amiga aún no aparecían

-Go…gomenasai…se nos hizo muy tarde-Escuché decir a Hinata con su típica voz tímida

-¡Hinata-chan, que bueno que llegas! -Dijo el ruidoso rubio

-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? Bien, me alegro yo también estoy bien, me alegro de que te preocupes-Exclamó con ironía una voz que no reconocí

-Perdona a este dobe. Chicos ella es Tenten, una amiga que Hinata y yo conocimos hace poco en un concierto-Exclamó Sakura al presentarnos a su amiga-Tenten, a Naruto y a Hinata ya los conoces, éste de aquí es Sasuke-kun y ese de allá es Neji, el primo de Hinata-termina por decir

-Un placer conocerlos- respondió Tenten finalmente.

La música seguía sonando, Sakura y Sasuke se habían ido por unas bebidas hace algo así como media hora, Hinata y Naruto estaban aún en la mesa junto a mí y a Tenten

-Neji san ¿quiere ir a bailar?-me preguntó Tenten con confianza

-Etto, Tenten…-escuché decir a Hinata, luego susurró "Tenten eso no es buena idea" a lo que Tenten respondió en el mismo tono "¿Por qué?", puede que estuvieran murmurando pero yo tengo un muy buen oído.

**Tiempo Actual**

La competencia continúa, ya casi será el turno de ella, según lo que me dice Hinata las demás competidoras han demostrado gran destreza, sacado puntajes altos y dejado atónitos a los jueces. Eso no me preocupa, confío en que Tenten lo hará mejor…aunque sólo puedo confiar, después de todo, jamás la he visto patinar, sólo he escuchado de parte de sus amigos y su entrenador que es muy habilidosa, espero que sea verdad

-Neji onisan ¿estás aburrido? -me pregunta Hinata, y la verdad sí lo estoy, pero el aburrimiento es rápidamente remplazado por emoción al recordar que también participará Tenten

-No, para nada -respondo y la escucho suspirar aliviada, de seguro tiene miedo de que le pida que nos vallamos

-ahí esta su entrenador…Minato-sensei -dice Hinata como tratando de entablar una conversación, prefiero quedarme callado-¿Crees que…ya pronto le toque?-me pregunta mi prima, con sinceridad ya se me olvidó cuál turno tiene ella, pero seré paciente, trataré de tener la misma paciencia que tiene Hinata conmigo…

Porque puede que sea un torneo muy bueno

Puede que las demás patinadoras sean muy talentosas

Pueden ser muy bellas las rutinas

Pueden ser muy majestuosas las piruetas

Pero debe ser incomodo presenciarlo

Cuando la persona que se encuentra a tu lado está…

**Recuerdos de Neji**

"Porque Neji oniisan…es ciego…podría tropezar con alguien" le escuché decir a Hinata lo más bajito que pudo, "tranquila, no dejaré que se tropiece" escuché que ella le respondía en el mismo tono

-¿entonces, Neji san?-me preguntó

-Ok-dije tajante mientras ella me tomaba del brazo y me sacaba a la pista. No quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de caerme o golpear a alguien, pero me molestaba que mi pequeña prima me cuidara tanto

-Perdona que parezca tan atrevida sacándote así a la pista de baile, es sólo que quería que tu prima y Naruto estuvieran un rato a solas -me comentó mientras bailábamos. Podía estar ciego, pero no sordo y me sé mover muy bien al ritmo de la música desde hace bastante tiempo, o algo así, son ´solo tímidos movimientos en un espacio restringido. Es como balancearse. Eso lo notó ella- Neji-san, se mueve usted muy bien- me dijo con bastante asombro

-Me enseñó Sasuke cuando teníamos diez años- ella no respondió, le debió extrañar eso de que a un invidente le enseñen a bailar, así que decidí aclararle-Eso fue dos años antes de perder la vista-agregué. Nunca me ha gustado bailar, así que Sasuke se encargó de enseñarme pasos básicos para "Sobrevivir" en una fiesta

-Pues no ha perdido el toque a pesar de tanto tiempo-me dijo en tono alegre, contrario a lo que yo esperaba que dijera. Esperaba que preguntara el cómo había perdido la vista, y que me forzara a contar de nuevo la historia de cuando en el laboratorio de química unos chicos de mi salón empezaron a jugar con los vasos de precipitado, de cómo en ese momento se me cayó un lapicero bajo la mesa, y de cómo una vez lo recogí y alcé la vista para levantarme me cayó ácido en los ojos, de la angustiosa carrera al hospital, de la preocupación de mi familia y amigos (con amigos me refiero claro a Sasuke y a Naruto) y de lo que fue mi vida luego de ser sumido en la eterna noche.

Luego de esa fiesta nos seguimos reuniendo; ella era muy dulce conmigo, me invitaba a fiestas y reuniones, hablábamos un poco de cada cosa, terminé por enterarme de que practicaba patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Un día le pedí que me dejara acompañarla a un entreno, ella accedió y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que su entrenador era Minato, el padre de Naruto. Después de eso la empecé a acompañar diariamente a entrenar, me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para salir con ella a las cinco treinta y acompañarla hasta la pista de patinaje en la que estaba siempre, faltando cinco para las seis, de ahí me quedaba esperándola hasta las nueve y salíamos a caminar hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Las horas que ella pasaba entrenando eran bastante aburridas, pero igual yo seguía madrugando y acompañándola hasta las nueve todos los días, no porque me moleste estar sólo o porque no tenga a nadie más a quien frecuentar sólo que…

A su lado me siento seguro

A su lado me siento feliz

A su lado me siento completo

A su lado mi noche se convierte en amanecer

Un amanecer con nombre

Un amanecer de nombre Tenten

**Tiempo Actual**

Creo que me distraje mucho de nuevo

- ¡Ya es su turno!- me dice emocionada Hinata

- ¿Cómo está vestida?- vale la pena preguntar, aún recuerdo los colores y las formas de la mayoría de cosas

- Tiene un…lindo vestido rosa…con flores…y el cabello recogido…en una sola moñita alta, como las patinadoras que veíamos en la tele…cuando éramos niños-me responde mi prima

- ¿y qué tal lo hace?- le pregunto aparentando calma, porque la verdad estoy muy ansioso

- muy bien…- Quisiera verla, Dios daría los años de vida que me quedan por verla, daría lo que fuera por contemplarla, aunque fuera un solo instante, un segundo, pero quisiera verla hacer esas piruetas mientras usa ese vestido que me describió Hinata- Va muy rápido- dice mi prima muy preocupada, luego escucho el suspiro general del publico

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto angustiado

-Casi se cae…le quitarán puntos por eso -suspiro, al menos no se lastimó.

La competencia terminó, ella quedó en segundo lugar debido a esa "caída"

- Ya me lo había advertido Minato sensei- dice ella divertida, estamos los dos sentados en una de las bancas de la ahora deshabitada pista de patinaje

- Igual, me dijo Hinata que lo hiciste muy bien- le digo para darle ánimos

- di lo mejor de mi, eso es lo que importa…aunque hubiera sido lindo ganar el primer lugar- me responde, parece algo decepcionada de si misma

- Sí, pero habrá otro torneo en un año- le digo tratando de consolarla, aunque la verdad soy pésimo en eso. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, luego siento como toca mi cara

- Tienes una pestaña caída-dice mientras trata de apartar la mano, mas la detengo e instintivamente busco sus labios. La beso con delicadeza, no me importa si me gano una monumental bofetada por esto, vale la pena, sus labios son muy suaves…pasa un buen rato…la bofetada no llega, por el contrario lo que llega es la cálida sensación de nuestras lenguas encontrándose mientras ella corresponde mi beso…

**FIN…**


End file.
